Prometimos No Llorar
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: A veces el sentimiento no es lo que parece y termina siendo algo que solo se idealiza, una ilusión... A veces, simplemente a veces, el amor se acaba y todo se hace una costumbre... No queda más que continuar... [OneShot]


**Konishiwa!!!**

**Bueno, tal y como lo prometí, esta es la recompensa que de las que les hable antes (espero que así la tomen, por que escribí esta historia pensandolo de esa forma), quiero dedicarle esta historia a todas y todos los lectores que siguen mis historias, por que gracias a ustedes yo continuo escribiendo, de verdad que los quiero mucho, un beso y abrazo para todos...**

**Bueno, esta historia, antes que todo, salió de una canción y no quiero opinar o decir detalles hasta el final por que no quiero arruinarles la trama, espero que les guste**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

_**Prometimos No Llorar**_

_**By KarolinaPhantom**_

Sus manos aferraban con cuidado la pequeña taza con aquel negro líquido humeante tratando de no derramarlo por el constante y ligero temblor de sus manos.

La había llamado para citarla ahí, en esa cafetería a la cuál les gustaba ir desde que la conocían, era mucho más privado que otros lugares y había llegado a apreciar las diversas y exóticas bebidas que ahí se vendían.

Sin embargo, esta vez no estaban ahí para disfrutar de aquel ambiente ni mucho menos para platicar de cómo les iba con sus estudios, no, ese día discutirían algo mucho más importante… Algo que de cierta forma ya habían hablado pero, cual pacto legal, aun tenían que declarar los últimos "términos".

Llevaban ahí por lo menos media hora, y los meseros les observaban de lejos, murmurando el motivo de su seriedad, pues la verdad era raro verlos ahí sin que estuvieran sumergidos en alguna animada plática o al menos tomados de la mano.

Pero lo que ella menos le interesaba en ese momento era tomarlo de la mano o tener cualquier contacto con él, cualquier roce o caricia sería como si se tratara del peor de los venenos y le matara de la manera más lenta y dolorosa. Aunque aun sin tocarle, aun sin verle, podía sentir sus penetrantes ojos azules mirándole mientras que ella tenía su vista fija en su taza.

Sentía que el silencio se hacía cada vez más pesado, que ejercía cierta presión sobre su pecho y le estaba robando cada bocanada de aire, convirtiendo el sencillo e involuntario trabajo de respirar en la cosa más complicada del mundo.

Podía sentir como sus lágrimas le rogaban por salir de su prisión, le imploraban rodar por sus mejillas para liberar un poco de aquel desgarrador dolor que se anidaba en su corazón, aquel que le hacía cada vez más difícil sus latidos, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podía resistir…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Entró a su__ habitación con cautela y vio la delgada figura sentada en la cama, mirándole expectante como si lo hubiese esperado una eternidad, él suspiro._

_-Hola Sam-dijo con desgana._

_-Hola-contesto la chica por cortesía-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto ahora de manera inquisidora._

_Él rodó los ojos cansado, ya lo veía venir._

_-Jazz me acompaño a recoger los resultados del examen-dijo el ojiazul como si se tratara de lo más simple._

_-Creí que yo te acompañaría a recogerlos_

_-Bueno, lo que pasa es que no quise molestarte y Jazz estaba disponible_

_-¿Molestarme?-dijo en tono irónico-Me molesta más que no me hayas dicho que ya no querías que te acompañara_

_-No tiene nada de malo-dijo fastidiado-No es nada del otro mundo_

_-¿No es nada del otro mundo?-dijo ofendida por la poca importancia que su novio le daba al asunto-¡Se trata de tu futuro!_

_-Bueno si, pero__ sigue sin ser mucho, igual los resultados iban a ser los mismos si ibas o no_

_El joven camino hasta su tocador da__ndo por hecho que la charla había terminado y abrió un cajón. Ella sintió el ponzoñoso comentario herir su corazón más profundo de lo que había imaginado y entonces contuvo las lágrimas, no tanto por lo que había dicho, si no por la forma en que se lo había expresado._

_Suspiro._

_-Danny_

_-Hum-contesto sin mirarle mientras revolvía un cajón en busca de algo._

_-Mírame por favor, Danny_

_-No puedo-dijo sin quitar la vista del cajón-Estoy buscando algo_

_-Búscalo después por favor. Danny, mírame_

_-¡Que no puedo!-dijo alzando un poco la voz-Entiende_

_El dolor crecía, así que se puso de pie y fue hasta donde se encontraba su pareja, lo tomo de las manos y le obligo con este gesto a mirarle a los ojos._

_Él no pudo evitar sentir culpa al observar aquellos característicos ojos violetas sin aquel brillo de felicidad que siempre los distinguía. Ahora, solo se opacaban por la tristeza y el dolor, aquel que él no podía evitar causarle._

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el ojiazul._

_-Es lo que me pregunto-dijo ella-¿Qué es lo que nos esta pasando?_

_Él libró sus manos del calido contacto y desvío de nuevo su mirar._

_-Nada, no sucede nada Sam, todo esta bien_

_Esa mentira le dolió más que la verdad y él lo supo._

_-¿Me amas Danny?-le cuestiono la ojivioleta, en eso jamás había podido mentirle._

_Siguió sin mirarle mientras un hueco se formaba en su estomago y un amargo sabor le invadía la boca. Entonces sintió la tibia mano de la chica tocar su barbilla y de manera suave girarle el rostro para que le mirara de nuevo directamente._

_Sus violáceos ojos le rogaban la respuesta, él suspiro._

_-No lo se__ Sam-respondió al fin-Yo… No se si te amo…_

_**-End Flash Back-**_

Y sin poder contenerlo más una lágrima rodó silenciosa por su mejilla derecha y soltó un sollozo silencioso.

-Por favor-dijo él al escucharla-Prometimos no llorar

-Lo se-dijo contesto ella-Perdóname

Suspiro de manera pesada y le dio un sorbo a su taza de café, aquello iba a ser difícil, en especial para ella, y él no quería hacerle daño, pero eso era lo mejor…

-Tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos sentemos a tomar un café juntos-esperó respuesta y, al no obtenerla, continuó-Tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos, así que tratemos de estar bien, por favor

Ella secó las lágrimas que recientemente había derramado y siguió con la vista perdida en la bebida. Se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Danny rozar su mejilla, obligándola a levantar el rostro.

-Me quiero llevar como recuerdo una sonrisa tuya-le dijo dedicándole una cortés sonrisa-Por favor no llores más

Sam bajo de nuevo la mirada y las lágrimas siguieron corriendo, Danny suspiro y miró hacia fuera por la ventana.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella tarde que nos besamos?-dijo con nostalgia-Cuando te di aquel anillo. Fue muy lindo hacerlo y fue muy lindo todo lo que paso entre nosotros-luego suspiro de nuevo-Pero ya paso

Escuchó otro sollozo por parte de la chica.

-Ahora es necesario separarnos-continuó el ojiazul-No debemos seguir haciéndonos mal

Le miró de nuevo tratando inútilmente de encontrar su mirada, entonces tomo su mano.

-Lo nuestro ya se estaba convirtiendo simplemente en una rutina y el amor… El amor es otra cosa-al mencionar la palabra "amor" la chica quito enseguida la mano y la coloco lejos de su alcance-Al amor hay que alimentarlo todos los días con esas pequeñas cosas que nosotros ya perdimos

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo por primera vez en mucho rato la ojivioleta-Pero siempre se puede volver a intentar

-Nosotros no-dijo feliz de escucharla hablar aunque fuese solo por un momento, le partía el alma verla así-Nuestros caminos ahora son distintos, tu te iras a Europa y yo a Florida

La chica susurro algo por debajo que Danny interpreto como el descontento que ella tenía con todo aquel asunto, pero habían llegado ya a un acuerdo…

-Se enfría tu café-dijo Danny al ver que la pequeña taza ya no humeaba.

-Si yo tengo…

-Aquí nadie se tiene que sentir culpable-dijo interrumpiéndola.

Sabía que la chica se iba a culpar de aquello y le iba a interrogar en que le había fallado, pero simplemente se había acabado, sin ser culpa de nadie.

-La gente nos mira, por favor, no llores más-dijo al notar las pesadas y curiosas miradas de todos mientras susurraban teorías de por que la chica lloraba, algunas le miraban de manera culpable, otros, indiferente.

-Te amo-volvió a hablar-Te amo tanto

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo nuestro se hizo una costumbre y el amor es otra cosa

Ella suspiro ofendida por el comentario, no le importaba lo que él dijera, ella sentía su corazón hacerse añicos con aquella situación, sentía que le faltaba el aire y que a cada palabra que él pronunciaba ella moría… No podía decirle que eso no era amor….

-Ahora me voy, es lo mejor para los dos-dijo poniéndose de pie, saco un poco de cambio del bolsillo del pantalón y lo coloco en la mesita junto a su taza vacía-Te deseo mucha suerte en Europa, que seas muy feliz

Ella siguió sollozando y no le miró.

-Adiós

-Te amo…-volvió a decir entre sollozos-Te amo…

Él le miró culpable y apenado, se acercó lo suficiente para besarla en la mejilla, probó las amargas lágrimas de la ojivioleta y luego le susurro al oído:

-Adiós

La joven le miró con el dolor contenido en su mirar, él le dedico una triste sonrisa y salió de ahí.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bien, pues la verdad es que no tiene mucho que escribí esta historia, fue hace una semana exactamente escuchando una canción de mismo nombre que la historia, es una canción muy viejita (del tiempo de mi mama) y la verdad me hizo pensar que a veces uno confunde el amor con ilusión, que lo que uno cree es amor no es nada más que merá confusión, quiero decir, tenían 14 años (según Butch, según yo tenían 16, igual son muy pequeños) y a esa edad uno cree que ama a la primera persona, pero a veces (y aclaro, a veces) no es así, a veces es lindo lo que se tuvo, pero no es amor... Desde mi punto de vista, son muy jovenes como para pensar en estar juntos toda la vida, pero, es mi punto de vista y quería expresarlo (ya desde hace mucho tiempo)...**

**Igual ignoren lo que dije, estoy en mi etapa de zangana-maldita, así que no les extrañe que haga sufrir a Danny o Sam en los fics...**

**Cuidense mucho**


End file.
